There are many electronic computing systems that have interface circuitry and/or interface software designed to function with a variety of different pointing devices that can be readily manipulated by a user to input commands, move a cursor, select an icon, move a player in virtual space, and the like. A thumbstick device (also denoted herein as a “thumbstick”) is one such pointing device often associated with controllers for video game systems that can be actuated by a user's fingers and in particular the thumb. Many modern controllers include at least one and often two thumbsticks to provide control to the user. The thumbsticks contained in such devices typically utilize potentiometers or similar components to determine movement of a manual actuator that, due to the architecture of potentiometers and associated restoration components, contains a mechanical dead band area where movement of the actuator generates no electrical sensing effect.
Therefore, there is a need for improved thumbstick devices, and in particular, durable thumbstick devices with high resolution, minimal dead band, fast response times, as well as to address other problems and provide improvements in the art.